1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention concern external automotive air-conditioning condensers. More particularly, certain embodiments concern external automotive condenser and light assemblies for emergency vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates generally to an external condenser and light assembly and, more particularly, to a new external air conditioning condenser and housing which is designed to additionally serve as a light assembly for an emergency vehicle. The condenser housing is mounted to the exterior of the emergency vehicle, which improves the performance of the emergency vehicle's air conditioning system. The design of the condenser housing also allows it to serve as a light assembly on which emergency vehicle lights are mounted. The condenser housing and light assembly structure thereby provides for proper air conditioning functionality without occupying space on the exterior of the vehicle which would more preferably be occupied by emergency lighting.
The most effective air conditioning solution available for an emergency vehicle is to include in the air conditioning system an external condenser. An external condenser provides for better air conditioner performance than would an internal condenser, and does so without taking up the limited internal space available in an emergency vehicle. Further, the most effective location for an external condenser is on the front exterior wall of the ambulance modular body. This mounting solution requires a series of support brackets to support the weight of the external condenser. However, while such a condenser mounting solution is the most operationally effective with regard to the vehicle's air conditioning system, it is not aesthetically pleasing to most ambulance customers. More importantly, ambulance users increasingly prefer to install several warning lights on the front face of the emergency vehicle's modular body, which is impossible on many emergency vehicles on which an external condenser is mounted. A condenser which is externally mounted via support brackets occupies space which customers would prefer to use for mounting warning lights.
As such, there is often insufficient room in the design of most modular emergency vehicles to install both an external air conditioning condenser and sufficient warning lights on the front of the modular body. Currently, customers of emergency vehicles have several options with regard to external condensers. First, they may choose to install the external condenser on the front of the emergency vehicle body and limit the size and number of warning lights. However, any reduction in the number of warning lights—especially on the front of an emergency vehicle—may be dangerous, as a reduced number of warning lights decreases the vehicle's ability to alert other motorists and pedestrians to its presence and mission. On the other hand, emergency vehicle customers may instead install the warning lights on the front of the emergency vehicle as they prefer, while installing the external condenser under the emergency vehicle body. However, when a condenser is mounted under an emergency vehicle, it is subject to road hazard damage and the excessive heat trapped under the vehicle's body due to engine exhaust. As such, placing the condenser under the body of an emergency vehicle severely limits the condenser's efficiency, and generally necessitates heightened maintenance requirements.
As such, a need exists for an external air conditioning condenser which is mountable at the front of the emergency vehicle body so as to operate effectively, but which does not reduce the already limited space available for warning lights. These and other specific advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the present invention.